


At Least I Have Nothing

by MulberryBreeze



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MCYT fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, OOC?, Wasting Away Au, tommy runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulberryBreeze/pseuds/MulberryBreeze
Summary: “No one showed up, did they? No one cares anymore. I’m just-”“I’m sure if you asked them they’d say they cared about you”“I’m dead to them, aren’t I?”“I, well, I wouldn’t say that.”~~~~~Tommy snaps, but in a slightly less destructive way than jumping into lava.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kinda - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 266





	At Least I Have Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "At Least I Have Nothing" by Saint Motel  
> This is just a little AU that I thought would be interesting, but probably wouldn't be narratively viable with the current trajectory of the Dream SMP.

“No one showed up, did they? No one cares anymore. I’m just-”  
“I’m sure if you asked them they’d say they cared about you”  
“I’m dead to them, aren’t I?”  
“I, well, I wouldn’t say that.” Tommy stared at Dream as he continued to fumble through some shallow placation and sighed. “I’m going back to Logstedshire”  
“Uh, okay, maybe we can party together?”  
“Dream, I’d rather be alone right now.”  
“Tommy, I don’t think that's a good idea-”  
“Dream, please, I just need a moment.”  
“I… fine. Tommy, just, please don’t do anything rash.” 

Tommy watched as Dream went through the portal back to the Dream SMP, back home. He turned around and trekked back to his own portal. The ash fell on him, but he paid it no mind as he walked forward. His breathing quickened, he walked faster. If he broke down like this in the Nether, he wasn’t sure what would happen. Luckily, Tommy made it through the portal just as the first tears started to fall down his face. He wandered towards the beach mindlessly and fell down as the tears began to fall in earnest. Everyone that he cared about had left him, had betrayed him, had cleaned their hands of him and were done with him. The only people that visited him were those that felt some sort of obligation for him, pitied him, or they wanted to see just how far he’d fallen, or some combination of the three. Tommy sat there and cried, he finally let everything out that had been bottled up, waiting to overflow. Then, sadness gave way to anger and he began to tear down the decorations for the beach party haphazardly while tears blurred his vision.

Eventually, Tommy calmed. Whether it was because he wrestled some control over his emotions or because he ran out of tears or his , he wasn’t sure, but as he stared across the ocean, towards his home, towards his friends, towards Tubbo, he didn’t really care. His head ached, his throat hurt and his eyes burned as he finally left the beach. “Well, if I’m dead to them, might as well give them a grave to mourn at.” He hissed out bitterly.

He stalked towards his camp and pulled out two blocks of cobblestone and a sign. He placed the blocks, one atop the other, and put the sign on the topmost block. He shakily scrawled ‘Here lies Tommy Innit’ onto the sign. He couldn’t stand to stay here anymore. The longer he stayed, the fact that nobody actually cared about him was further cemented in his mind. Staying here, being everyone’s second choice, if he was even their second choice, was going to kill him. 

He stood there for a few minutes building up his resolve to leave. Then, in a flurry, he gathered all the supplies necessary to make another trek into the wilderness. After double checking everything, he stood in front of the grave again. Then turned around to look towards L’Manburg, towards Tubbo, one last time. He put the compass down in front of the grave and walked in the opposite direction, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic! I hope y'all like it! Can you tell that I've been listening to Hammerhead too much? adfgidgfisdf  
> I wrote this fic in a haze after waking up at 3 a.m so if there are any grammar errors I would blame that. I'm also not completely caught up on the lore so pretty please forgive me for any inconsistencies.


End file.
